


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by luthor_pendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music-based, Student!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthor_pendragon/pseuds/luthor_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a certain green-eyed student catches the eye of a certain blue-eyed teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based off the song "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by The Police. I don't know why it made me think of Cas and Dean, it just did.

Dean Winchester slouched in his desk in the back of the room. He was slowly carving various band symbols into the wood with the small pocket knife he kept on his keychain. It was the only one that the staff hadn’t confiscated yet. This was just gonna be another boring English lecture. He didn’t even know why he had actually come to class in the first place. He usually skipped. But he just had this feeling that today was going to be different.

The bell rang loudly and the other students quieted down a bit. Some sitting up attentively and staring at the door, wondering why Ms. Milton was late. She was usually sitting at her desk or writing on the board before the first student even walked in.

Ten minutes went by and the classroom had fallen into disarray. A couple of students were reading books or catching up on homework. Some were playing paper football across the room, trying to get it as far as possible. The ones near the window nearly fell out of their seats as a huge roll of thunder sounded close by.

Out here in the trailers, it was easy for the weather to control what went on inside the classroom. The thunder and rain hitting the tin roof often drowned out Ms. Milton’s lectures to the point that she gave up and wrote the assignment on the board and just let them do the work on their own. Sometimes the power would go out and they’d get to go hang out in the gym. Dean usually took these chances to sneak off to his car and blast his radio.

An unusually loud boom of thunder sounded and there was a sudden onslaught of noise as the rain hit the roof. Twenty-five minutes into the period the door finally opened to reveal a person clad in a tan trench coat, clutching papers to its chest, and hunched under a faded, and soaked, blue, plaid umbrella.

He, for clearly it was a “he”, wrestled the umbrella closed with one hand and his thigh, revealing a mess of dark brown hair stuck up every which way. Then he dumped everything on the desk unceremoniously. “Sorry, I’m late, class,” came a deep, gravelly voice. Dean looked up at the sound. “I got lost in the school and then got caught in the storm. Gave my feathers a right good ruffling.”

He turned around and Dean froze. He had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were crystalline. Dean could swear the lightning flashing outside got trapped in them for a second or two. Then the man smiled. A wide, happy, thing that made his eyes crinkle. Dean felt his heart stop for a second.

The man peeled off his sopping trench coat and hung it on one of the hooks next to the door. His dark blue suit left much to the imagination, but that was soon remedied as he took off the jacket and hung it next to the trench.

There were a few appreciative sighs, nearly inaudible, from the girls around the room as the man’s white button down showed off a marvelous figure. Dean sat up a little straighter in his desk, his knife forgotten. The man then turned to walk back to the teacher’s desk. The young man in the back couldn’t help but tilt his head a little as he got an eyeful of a perfect ass.

“Alright,” said the new arrival as he turned to survey his charges. “I am sorry for the delay, and the surprise. It seems Ms. Milton got in a car accident over the lunch break due to the storm.” A few gasps and whispers erupted around the room, but he held up his hand in a gesture of silence. “As far as I understand, she’s alive, but she’s not doing so hot at the moment. Principal Henrickson has asked me to fill in for her until she returns. I don’t know how long that will be but I hope to do the best I can with her curriculum. My name is Mr. Novak.”

Dean smiled to himself. Yes, this was going to be a good day. He paid attention the whole class period.

*             *             *

Castiel Novak was rightly embarrassed as he clambered out of the storm and into the classroom. Discarding his obtrusive items, he surveyed his class and explained his presence. One particular student caught his eye. A young man in the back.

His broad shoulders and toned arms were clearly visible despite his heavy leather jacket and dark shirt. The sub smiled to himself. The shirt was a Led Zeppelin. His eyes ran up to the square jaw, and danced across the freckles until they met intense green. Not emerald green. Softer than that. More like forest floor green. Moss and lichen green. Late summer green. A semi-straightened mop of dark sandy hair topped off the whole ensemble. Then the boy’s lips twitched up into a small smile. Right. At. Him. The teacher’s stomach gave a flip that he later attributed to being nervous from randomly showing up to teach a new class.

The young man didn’t take his eyes off him. Castiel often stuttered and hesitated as he presented the lecture on writing satire. The green bored into his thoughts and he started sweating.

Finally he was given some reprieve when he asked the class to sit quietly and take twenty minutes to write something satirical. He sat down in his chair and scanned the lesson plan and seating chart that he hadn’t been able to before. Apparently the boy with the green eyes was named Dean Winchester. It was nice. Simple. Strong.

What was he thinking! _Stop it, Cas_. He mentally slapped himself.

The twenty minutes flew by like they were nothing. The bell rang. He asked the students to hand in their work as they left.

Dean was the last to leave. He picked up his bookbag, slung it over his shoulder, and slipped the paper into the basket as he passed the teacher’s desk. He blushed a little at the thought that since his was the last to be turned in, it would be the first one read. He turned away from Mr. Novak as he did so, hoping the man didn’t see.

*             *             *

The next time Dean had English with Mr. Novak wasn’t any better. Again, he berated himself for coming to class, but the minute he laid eyes on the man nothing mattered anymore. He flopped down into the decorated desk and commenced staring.

Castiel casually looked up as his class filed in and his eyes immediately met the green ones from across the room. They stared each other down for a moment. Then he gulped nervously as the young man quickly ran his tongue over his pink lips. Cas tore his eyes away, cleared his throat and studied the lesson plan.

Meg nudged Dean. “Hey, loser. Wake up.”

“Hmm?” He was daydreaming. Daydreaming about brown hair and blue eyes, and oh so soft lips….

“Hey, Earth to Winchester!”

He growled. “What?” He sat up.

She shoved a paper in his face. “Here.”

He looked down. It was a copy of a set of notes that Mr. Novak had taken the time to write down. At the bottom was an assignment for a book report concerning satire.

Castiel was going over the notes orally, emphasizing the key points of satire and what to look for when choosing a book. He looked back at his students. Scanning the room, he found the green eyes again, but they were cloudy, unfocused. He smirked. “Mr. Winchester.”

Dean sat up again. _Did he really just fucking talk to me?_ His eyes snapped to the blue eyes and stayed there.

“Mr. Winchester,” repeated Mr. Novak.

Oh yeah, he definitely wasn’t dreaming this time. “Ye- Yes, sir?” Since when did he ever call anybody “sir”? Meg and Ruby sniggered. He didn’t notice.

The man smiled. Damn, that was hot. “Would you be so kind as to give us an example of satire?”

“Example?”

Mr. Novak shrugged. “Anything. A book, film, comic strip, anything.”

“Oh, uh….” He thought for a moment before remembering a book that Sammy was reading that he’d been curious about from the title. “A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court?” It hadn’t been what he had expected, but it had turned out good, and rather funny.

Mr. Novak nodded. “Excellent. A wonderful read. Mark Twain was notorious for bringing the issues of the day into his writing.” He turned towards the board and wrote down the title and author. He turned back towards the class and asked several others for examples, writing each down.

“Alright, class. If you see any titles up here that you haven’t read, but are interested in reading, or if you have others that you’d like, I’d like you to obtain a copy of it and use it in your report. I don’t mind if more than one of you choose the same piece, but if you do, I encourage you to not work together. I am excited to see your individual responses, and to see how well you grasp the concept of satire. Also, don’t be shy about adding your own bits into your work. I look forward to reading them.” He grabbed his jacket. “Now, if everyone will follow me. We’re going to the library for the rest of the class period. Bring your things. We won’t be coming back.”

They all filed out. Dean fell in step behind Mr. Novak. The teacher smiled and sidestepped out of the way, falling back. He smirked again, “Mr. Winchester.”

The young man tried to play his usual aloofness. “Dean.”

Castiel met him with what he thought was his most winning smile. “Dean.” Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Cas could see his pupils dilate slightly. “So, did you see anything interesting up on the board?”

He stretched his arms, showing off a bit of tummy. “Well, I’ve seen the old tv show of Gulliver’s Travels starring Ted Danson. I liked it. Might be cool to read the actual book.”

“I see.” Cas’s eyes felt they hadn’t gotten enough of that peep show. He looked up into the green eyes. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as they stared at each other. It wasn’t until Ruby jostled Dean’s shoulder as she passed that they let go. Cas cleared his throat and looked away. “Well, I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to reading your work, as I haven’t actually read the book myself.”

“Really?” They had resumed walking to the library, personal space bubbles nearly nonexistent. “You seem to be the type to have read everything under the sun.”

Cas laughed. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Me? No. In fact, I haven’t read much at all. Not compared to most teachers. I hated books as a kid. That’s part of why I enjoy this assignment. It’ll help me look for the next good read.” They had reached the library. Castiel held open the door.

“Well, I’ll be sure to tell you all about it,” sassed Dean, sporting his best shit-eating grin. He waltzed through the open door, followed by the other students. Tossing his leather jacket on the back of a chair, he bent over, scanning the “S” section, and swaying back and forth. Castiel’s heart jumped up into his throat, and then sank into the heat pooling in his stomach. Dean found what he was looking for, pulled it from the shelf, turned back to Cas, and winked cockily. Then he sauntered back over to the chair, flopped down, threw his feet up on the table, and started to read.

 

*             *             *

It was Saturday. It was raining again. Cas swore the weather here never decided quite what it wanted. One day it would be tanning season, the next, it was like a monsoon. Back and forth, back and forth, always at irregular intervals, sometimes with a little wind thrown in. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Hell, he didn’t even want to think about what it was like when winter came.

Today was particularly bad. Unfortunately, it was his turn to do the grocery shopping. Gabriel had offered for Cas to stay at his house until he could get a place of his own, but it had come with conditions. So he was out driving in the torrent of water that was battering the town. On his way out of the store parking lot, he spotted Dean on the curb under the bus stop sign.

The voice in his head piped up, _He needs a ride_.

_Don’t do it, Cas, it’ll just look bad_ , he thought.

_But he’ll get sick_ , the voice in his head argued.

_No, he won’t, the rain’s not that bad_.

_Yes, it is, and you know it. Even the main roads are flooding._

Castiel sighed. He didn’t know if this was his attraction to Dean or his natural compassion talking, but he knew it was right. He pulled over and rolled down the window. “Hey, Dean!”

The young man shrugged into his coat and hunkered down to look into the window. “Oh, hey, Mr. Novak.”

“Do you - do you need a ride?”

“Nah, thanks. The bus’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Castiel gave him a concerned look. “Dean, you’re soaked to the bone.”

“What, this?” he smiled. “This is nothin’.”

Internally, Castiel swooned. Externally, he deadpanned. “Uh-huh, and my grandma has three heads.” Dean laughed. “Also, the bus doesn’t run this late on Saturdays.”

“What? Really?”

“Really. I checked the bus schedule before I moved here.”

“Son of a bitch.” He shivered.

“Get in. You’re ruining your leather jacket, and I kind of like it.”

Dean sighed, though, in his head, he appreciated the comment on his jacket. “Alright, thanks Mr. Novak.” He opened the door and climbed in.

“No problem.” He rolled the window up and pulled off into the road. “How’s your jacket?”

Dean peeled off the offensive article and sighed. “It’s gonna need some work, but it’s salvageable.”

“Good. Where are we going?”

“Oh, uh, Singer Salvage and Repair, just outside of town.”

“Okay. Bobby your dad?”

“Uncle. My parents died when I was younger, so he and his wife took me and my brother in. I’m sure you’ve met my cousin Jo.”

Cas nodded as he made a turn down the residential district. “Oh, yes. The blond girl that hangs out with Megan and Ruby.”

“Meg, and yeah.” Dean chuckled. Then he shivered and rubbed his hands together, sitting scrunched in front of the heater vent.

Cas smiled and shook his head before turning the heater up and moving his vents towards Dean. “What are you doing out here anyway, Dean? You have a car, don’t you?”

Dean lifted the bag he’d been holding off the floor and gave the older man his best “award-winning” smile. “Baby’s in the shop. Needed a few things.”

“Did you really need them right away? You couldn’t have waited until the storm let off?” They left the residential district and turned down the highway.

“Aw, Mr. Novak, nothing’s too much for my Baby.”

Cas laughed. “Dean, Mr. Novak is your teacher. I’m not teaching right now, am I?”

“No.”

The older man chuckled. “That’s right. So call me Cas.”

“Cas? Please tell me that’s not short for Cassandra.”

“Oh no. God, no. No, my name’s Castiel. My mother was, well, religious is a kind way of putting it. We were all named after angels. You know Gabriel, the drama teacher? He’s my older brother. He got me this job.”

Dean looked disgusted. “God, I can only imagine what your house was like growing up.”

Cas pulled into the driveway of the repair yard and parked. “Rowdy. You never knew what kind of mischief Gabriel and Lucifer where going to get up to.”

“You seriously have a brother named Lucifer? Is he, not to be insensitive, but is he, like, mean and gets into trouble, and stuff?” Dean was seriously concerned.

The older man thought for a moment, tapping his forefinger on his chin. “Well, no, not really. He’s kind of snarky, and very proud, but he always has good intentions. And he’s by far the best-looking out of all four of us.” Cas blushed a little.

“Oh. Good.” It took Dean a moment to realize what exactly the other man had said. Taking a chance, he rolled his eyes and said, “Oh, I doubt he’s the _best_ -looking of all of you.” He winked, flashed a smile, and blushed a little.

Castiel’s face burned and he looked away awkwardly. His hands worked the leather of the steering wheel.

Dean coughed and looked out the window. He scratched his head and fidgeted. They sat in embarrassed silence for a few minutes while the rain pelted the roof and the wipers _swish-swished_ back and forth.

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, I should get going. I want to get Baby’s oil changed before dinner. Thanks for the ride…. Cas.” He peeked out from under his eyelids as he said the name.

Elation filled the older man’s chest as he heard his name pass those perfect lips. Those green eyes were just adding to the distracting moment. He shook himself before he got staring too long. “Oh, uh, yeah. I suppose you should. Here,” he held out his blue, plaid umbrella. “It’s a ways to the shop. I don’t want you ruining your leather jacket even more. I’d like to see it again, you know.” He winked.

This time it was Dean’s turn to blush into oblivion. He hesitantly took the umbrella, his fingers softly brushing against the other man’s. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to clean it up, and… uh… you know, wear it.” He smiled sheepishly. Then he turned and got out. Just before shutting the door, Dean bent over. “Thanks again. See you on Monday.” His smile and eyes were bright against the dark blue of the umbrella. Cas’ eyes danced across the myriad of freckles on his nose.

“See you on Monday, Mr. Winchester.” He smiled and waved.

Dean waved back and then shut the door. Cas watched him walk off towards the shop before putting the car in gear and backing down the driveway.

All the way home the lad was on his mind. His freckles, his eyes, his sweet ass in those Wrangler’s. The way his bowlegs gave him that automatic country-boy swagger. There was nothing he could do. He was smitten with the poor boy. Dean was half his age. This was so wrong. He knew it. But a bigger part of him didn’t care. The attraction was too strong. Castiel accepted his feelings for Dean, but that didn’t mean he was going to let it affect his work.

Dean spent the weekend in a haze. He did everything he could do to make sure Baby was up and running and his jacket, and his hair, and what little scruff he had, were looking the best they could by Monday morning. He tried to inconspicuously shove the blue umbrella into his bookbag, but that’s not exactly possible when one shares a bedroom with one’s younger brother. Fortunately, Sam had enough tact, even at 14 years old, to not say anything even though Jo had told him about Dean’s obvious crush on the teacher.

*             *             *

Dean sat on the hood of his Impala. It was sunny and warm that day. Through his sunglasses he was watching as Mr. Novak unloaded his car. Cas never had classes on Friday mornings, so the teenager liked to watch the now not-so-formal teacher’s ass waggle around as he dug through the trunk of his Lincoln. A burger and soda sat forgotten on the roof beside Dean’s head.

“Aw, lookit. Dean’s getting an eyeful again.” Meg jumped onto the hood of the Jeep in the next space.

“Shut up, Meg,” Dean snapped back casually.

“Hey, watch the paint, I just had this thing buffed.” Jo came closer to dutifully inspect the area next to the dark-haired girl’s ass.

Ruby climbed on the tire and casually threw her leg over, straddling the side of the truck. “Easy, Jo. You know Meg’d never scratch your baby on purpose.”

“Yeah, I know. As for you, Dean, cram it. We all know you wanna bang the new teacher. How could you not? Fine piece of ass like that, mmm.” Her eyes roamed over to the man now standing and running his hand through his already mussed hair.

“Uh-huh,” agreed Jo, settling back after climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Oh, Mr. Novak,” Ruby breathed seductively, “Give it to me hard.” She shoved her corndog in her mouth and moaned around it.

“I said ‘Shut up’!” Dean growled. Ruby bit off the end of the corndog and the girls all chuckled.

Meg laid back, her arm over her face, the other hand rubbing her thigh. “Oh, Cas,” she moaned.

Jo gave her a questioning look. “Cas?”

Meg dropped her arm and looked at the blonde. “Yeah. I heard his name was Cas. I was walking through the hall one day and heard Gabriel talking to Principal Henrickson about him. Turns out they’re brothers.”

“Ugh,” Ruby gulped down half her soda. “Now I don’t want to bang him. The brother of the flamboyant drama teacher? That news’d be all over the school in less than a day.”

Dean just grunted. He jumped off, grabbed his bag from the front seat, and headed off towards the trailers. “See you in class,” Meg whooped. All three girls laughed again.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Dean got to the classroom first. He walked up to the desk and pulled out the blue umbrella. Clearing his throat, he stammered, “Uh, Mr. Novak, here.” He handed it over. “Thanks for letting me borrow it. I’m sorry I didn’t bring it back sooner, but, uhhh… well, you know,” he shrugged, “it’s been pretty rainy since.”

Castiel smiled brightly up at Dean. He took the umbrella, his fingers brushing Dean’s in the way the boy’s had before. “You’re welcome. And I forgive you for keeping it so long. I’m glad it was of some use to you.”

Dean melted in the sky-blue eyes. He blushed, snatched his hand back, and went to go sit down.

All throughout that period, Dean was pelted with messages from his neighboring students. One from Ruby that just said, “Teacher’s pet.” One from Meg, who loved to draw, of a caricature of him and Mr. Novak making out on the teacher’s desk. One from Gordon calling him a “faggot” and a “grave-robber” and “jail-bait”. These were just a few of the things that had landed on his desk before Mr. Novak figured out what was going on.

Castiel walked up and snatched a paper football from a young man with a mullet. “I’ll gladly take that, Ash, thank you.”

“Whatever, dude,” agreed Ash. “It’s not from me, anyway.”

“I noticed, thank you.” As he walked back to his desk, he opened the paper. It was some crude cartoon clearly of Dean taking it up the rear from what Cas supposed was himself (he recognized the clothes and hair). Unfortunately, the particular member the young man was taking was absurdly larger than was practical. Cas sighed. He put the paper in his briefcase and continued writing on the white board. “Detention, Mr. Brady. And detention for anyone else that I catch producing such filth in my classroom.”

*             *             *

Castiel sat back on the sofa in the Teacher’s lounge grading papers. “Damn, sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to teach these kids.”

“Anna said the same thing.”

Cas looked up. “Oh, hey Gabriel, didn’t hear you come in.”

The older man looked around. “How could you not have? It’s silent as the grave in here.”

Cas shrugged and went back to grading.

“So.” Gabriel sat down on the arm of the couch. “I’ve noticed you’ve got your eye on someone,” he said casually.

“Really? I do? Hadn’t noticed.” He didn’t look up but he went to the next paper without marking anything.

“Bullshit. I’d say about six-foot-one, green eyes, sandy hair, leather jacket.” Cas froze momentarily before coughing awkwardly. The brown-eyed man looked down at his brother. “I knew it. He’s grown up to be quite a pretty boy, that Dean Winchester. Smart, too, when he actually tries.”

“I’ve noticed. His grade’s gone up substantially since I took over for Anna.”

“I noticed that, too. Most likely because he actually comes to class now. Anyway, I hope you haven’t been thinking what I think you’ve been thinking.”

Castiel tilted his head, squinting at his older brother. “And what exactly would that be, may I ask?”

“Come on, Cassie, I’m your brother. I know the look you get when you’re really attracted to someone. Just don’t make me regret getting you this job.”

“Are you insinuating I’ve been sleeping with the boy?”

“Have you been?”

Castiel was offended. “I would never. He’s my student, for Christ’s sake.”

Gabriel ruffled his brother’s hair. “Good boy.” He sauntered over to the door. Before leaving, though, he looked back. “Just so you know, he is eighteen.”

“And I’m thirty-five. Nothin’ doin’, Gabe. Do you really think I’d stoop to that level?”

“I would hope you wouldn’t. Just thought you’d enjoy that little tidbit.” He disappeared before Cas could say anything else.

Castiel leaned back on the couch, sighing and running his hands over his face. The fantasies had gotten increasingly frequent over the past few weeks. He hadn’t expected to be affected this strongly. Ever since the drawing incident, he’d lowered his amount of contact with the boy. But that didn’t stop him from being on the receiving end of flirtation. Dean was an open page. Cas had even noticed the other students calling him “Teacher’s Pet” out loud when he wasn’t around. It wasn’t good. He hoped Anna would be back soon.

He exhaled heavily and sat back up. Cas didn’t have any more classes today, so he resolved to just take the work home and finish grading it later. Not that Gabe would mind. He never really has paperwork to do as a Drama teacher, anyway. He gathered up the papers and folders and such. He was in such a hurry to get home that he decided to pack while walking.

A bad decision. As soon as Castiel stepped out the door to the teacher’s lounge BAM! he ran into Dean. Papers and books went flying everywhere while both of them tried to mentally regroup. It so happened that as they looked up, their eyes met. And so commenced a soft stare-down that hadn’t happened in weeks. Some other students were watching them.

A sniggering from a student couple on the other side of the hall snapped Dean and Castiel back into reality. “Oh, uh, sorry, Mr. Novak,” Dean stuttered.

“No, no, I’m sorry, Dean. I should have been watching where I was going.” He bent down to begin gathering up his things, packing them properly as he did so.

“Here, let me help.” Dean bent down and began grabbing everything he could from the mess. He sorted Cas’ papers from his and gave them back.

“Thank you, Dean, but I don’t want you late for class.”

“It’s alright. I don’t have class this period.” The bell rang loudly and the other students moved on from the clichéd moment going on between student and teacher. “I was actually just on my way out to my car. I always like to relax and jam during my free time.” He grabbed the last of the loose papers and folders, determined them to be the teacher’s, and handed them over.

“Jam, huh? What kind of music do you listen to?” Cas gave the boy a shy smile.

Dean shrugged. “Oh, you know, mostly classic rock. Zeppelin, Metallica, Slayer, Motorhead and the like.”

“That sounds nice. I should start something like that to do during my free time. Usually I just read.”

The young man rolled his eyes. “Ugh, music is so much better.”

Blue eyes laughed. “You think so?”

“Totally. Would you- would you like to join me sometime?” Dean blushed.

Cas smiled. “Dean, as nice as that sounds, it does kind of sound like a date.”

His face fell. “Oh, right, yeah. Can’t be dating a teacher. That’s just messed up.”

“Yes it is, but I appreciate the offer. Maybe I’ll look into some of the bands you mentioned.” Cas finished organizing his papers and stood up.

Dean stood up as well. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in class, Mr. Novak.”

“Yeah. See you in class, Dean.” Castiel shifted his weight momentarily before walking past the younger man.

“See you,” whispered Dean as the teacher moved away. Then he went out to his car. He wasn’t really feeling like metal anymore.

Castiel sat out in his car for a moment, making sure he had all his papers. Then he backed up and left, passing Dean in his Impala on the way out. He started shaking, the heat in his belly trying to overpower his brain. _No_ , he thought, and coughed loudly. _I am not one of those people. I will not sleep with one of my students._ He went home and took a cold shower before returning to grading papers.

*             *             *

The next time Dean had English was Tuesday afternoon. He climbed the steps with a broad smile on his face, playing some happy tune of Zeppelin in his head. When he opened the door, he stopped still, and so did his music. Standing there, writing notes on the board, was the frail, red-haired form of Ms. Milton. Her arm was in a sling, but otherwise she looked just as healthy as she had before.

She turned around. “Good afternoon, Dean. Glad to see you’ve decided to come to class.”

“Uh, yeah.” He could hardly breathe. “Glad to see you, too, Ms. Milton.” She smiled and nodded at him before turning back to the board. The teenager just stumped off to sit in his seat at the back of the room. Since he was already here, he’d sit through this class, but he was definitely not coming back again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ended this way because I don't condone predators. I have been with one and it really fucks with your head. Please, please don't ever have sex/a relationship with anyone this far away from you in age.


End file.
